


Your Lullaby

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedtime Fluff, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki can fucking sing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I was tired when I wrote this. Anyway, I did not mean for this to be something close to a song fic. It just happened.
> 
> Yamaguchi's POV

   “I can't sleep!” I whine as I turn to lay on my other side. Tsukki clicks his tongue and holds onto my waist.

   “Just close your eyes,” he mumbles from behind me. It’s obvious he's exhausted, and I feel a bad for keeping him awake but I'm unable to keep my eyes close for a minute.

   “You don't just close your eyes and sleep,” I bitterly argue while hugging a pillow closer.

   “Then tell me Yamaguchi, how do humans sleep?” Tsukki quips. I can't answer so instead I turn again, which earns a groan from my boyfriend.

   “Don’t move so much,” he gripes as I press myself against him. His heartbeat thumps quietly and I follow his advice. My eyes close and I try to focus on the steady rhythm. It’s soothing and comforting.

   “Tsukki?” I softly call out. “Hmm?” He replies.

   “I still can't sleep.”

   “Ugh, fuck Yamaguchi. What do you want me to do?”

   I contemplate what could work, but I don't think of any ideas. _It's not like I'm forcing myself to stay awake, I genuinely can't sleep. Plus Tsukki’s just tired because he’s like an old man sometimes…_

   Suddenly I hear humming. It interrupts my thoughts and I open my eyes. I shift away a bit so I could look up at Tsukki. His eyes are still closed, but he's humming.

   “Close your eyes again and listen,” he commands then hums louder.

   Obligingly I follow his order. Once again I nestle against him, my forehead in front of his heart and my hands gently gripping his shirt. Tsukki’s arms pull me into an embrace, his fingertips lightly tracing up and down my spine.

   He begins to sing. It takes me a minute but I recognize the song; an old American love ballad, from Elvis I think.

   “Wise men say, that only fools rush in~”

   Instantly I melt. Yeah I know it's cheesy, but it's rare for Tsukki to be singing voluntarily. I can't help but be lost listening to his deep yet mesmerizing voice and start to mellow down.

   “Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be~”

   A part of me feels he’s just repeating the chorus now; that he sang the song properly but he knows I wouldn't fall asleep right away so he's continuing to sing. It's a little heartwarming and funny.

   "Take my hand, take my whole life too~"

   Slowly, but surely I behind to doze off. Every few seconds I snap back awake then quickly return back to sleep.

   Eventually Tsukki’s voice becomes farther, and I'm no longer able to clearly hear his voice. But I hear one last line before sleeping.

   “For I can't help falling in love with you~”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo imagine Yamaguchi sending Tsukki good morning texts because he wakes up earlier. But then Tsukki sends goodnight texts to him and I just find this adorable.


End file.
